


Простое сложное чувство

by Robblepot



Category: Dickie DiBella - Fandom, Dickie DiBella RPF, Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF, Robin Lord Taylor - Fandom, Robin Lord Taylor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robblepot/pseuds/Robblepot
Summary: Робин и его простые и сложные чувства.





	Простое сложное чувство

**Author's Note:**

> Бэкап с Фикбука https://ficbook.net/readfic/7787066

Робин отпустил такси, решив остаток пути пройти пешком.

И хотя, стоило выбраться из салона, морозный воздух тут же зацеловал щеки и лоб, было почти не холодно. Снег шёл косой и лёгкий. Снежинки подлетали вверх, залепляли Робину глаза и нос, приятно щекотали губы и всячески липли к лицу. Он втянул в себя воздух пополам с пушистыми прохладными хлопьями, натянул перчатки и не спеша двинулся вдоль улицы.

Холод — простое чувство.

Робин любил это особенное время, когда до Рождества оставалось еще довольно много дней, но весь воздух уже дышал предвкушением чего-то прекрасного. Шумный и нетерпеливый город, как и сотни городов по всему миру, одевался празднично, становясь еще более взбудораженным; лавочки, магазинчики и большие торговые центры переливались и подмигивали разноцветными огнями, по фасадам тянулись гирлянды, рождественская музыка лилась на разные лады, а центральную площадь обязательно венчала самая красивая елка. Даже вкус морозного декабрьского воздуха всегда казался Робину каким-то необыкновенным, наполняя душу неподдельным почти детским восторгом и трепетом.

И эти чувства тоже были простыми, такими родными и приятными.

Но к радости частенько примешивались отголоски беспочвенной тревоги и не до конца понятного ему самому волнения. И порой это почти приводило Робина в замешательство. В такие моменты ему казалось, что он не может позволить себе просто радоваться. Что вот-вот произойдет что-то плохое просто потому, что не может все быть настолько неподдельно хорошо. Что его долгожданный, с трудом обретенный счастливый мир может вдруг в одночасье рухнуть. И пока он наслаждается покоем, пора бы уже подготовиться к войне.

В каком бы настроении ни был, Робин производил впечатление счастливого человека, каким он, в сущности, и являлся, но подобная амбивалентность не давала ему покоя с самой юности. Он все время будто ждал подвоха от жизни, словно стоит ему немного расслабиться и разрешить себе радоваться в полную силу, и непременно грянет что-то плохое. Что-то, что очень болезненно опрокинет его на землю.

И это чувство было сложным и настораживающим.

За все прожитые годы с Робином случалось и хорошее, и плохое. И хорошего, несомненно, больше. Но избавиться от двойственности этого ощущения так до конца и не получалось.

Дики как-то сказал, что больше любит выходные, чем праздники. Потому что выходные подразумевали семью, с которой хочется их проводить, и любимую работу, на которую хочется возвращаться. И когда грустные мысли одолевали Робина и, казалось, начинали перевешивать и тяготить, он вспоминал эти слова и мысленно соглашался с мужем.

Но предрождественские недели все равно любил.

Поэтому с удовольствием осматривался по сторонам, с наслаждением впуская в легкие звенящий праздничный воздух. Не сказать, что он любил холод, но вот такие морозные поцелуи ему нравились. И, в отличие от большинства актеров, он был вовсе не против сниматься и при минусовой температуре.

Вот только пальцы на морозе очень быстро коченели и теряли всякую подвижность. Поэтому Робин предпочитал сразу, еще до начала сцены, спланировать, за что удобнее всего будет схватиться, — не важно, что это было — зонт, трость, партнер по сцене или собственный рукав, — главное было вцепиться сразу покрепче. Иногда Робин просто сжимал в щепоти воздух.

Тогда он чувствовал надежную опору на протяжении всего эпизода. И это помогало ему полностью отдаваться сцене, не опасаясь сделать что-то не так и не отвлекаясь на собственные руки.

Не только холод был тому причиной, конечно же. Робин был очень эмоциональным, а руки его — живыми и подвижными. Он активно жестикулировал во время разговора, помогая себе лучше донести мысль до собеседника. Но позволить также жестикулировать каждому своему персонажу Робин не мог. Это было бы, по меньшей мере, непрофессионально.

Поэтому он придумывал разные уловки.

Эмоции и чувства Освальда Кобблпота ощущались в душе Робина бриллиантами высочайшего качества и прочности. Напряженные, концентрированные, сжатые до такой степени, что это должно было выражаться и в жестах. Каждый раз ощущая Пингвина у сердца, чувствуя как его живые горячие эмоции оголяются, скребутся и ластятся внутри, Робин готов был увидеть, как из них и впрямь кристаллизуются чистейшие драгоценные камни. И внутри их всегда было больше, чем снаружи. Тогда Робин сжимал пальцы на какой-то поверхности, человеке, вещи или просто зажимал ими воздух. И эмоции Освальда Кобблпота фонтанировали через край, оставаясь стесненными внутри.

Коллеги по сцене с пониманием относились к подобному, как и к некоторым другим причудам и странностям Робина, за что он был им очень благодарен. Он принимал их поддержку, уважение и доброту с неизменной признательностью и не мог даже представить, что когда-нибудь сможет получать большее удовлетворение от совместной работы. Робин имел все основания считать, что ему очень повезло с коллегами. И это осознание наполняло его душу настоящим счастьем и радостью. Помимо невероятно приятного чувства надежности и верного тыла, которое ему каждый раз дарили все его замечательные партнеры по сцене, Робин всегда очень полно ощущал еще одно. Принятие. Все члены съемочной группы принимали его таким, как есть, прислушивались к его мнению. Ему не приходилось, что называется, ронять слова в пустоту и стучаться в закрытые двери. Нет, он не требовал чего-то сверхординарного, всего лишь хотел сделать их общую совместную работу настолько лучше, насколько это вообще было в его силах. И было чертовски приятно осознавать, что его не только слушали, а слышали. Принимали. Чувство принятия было уже привычным спустя столько лет, но оттого не менее приятным и ценным. И теперь уже простым и естественным.

А партнеры по сцене, да и вообще вся съемочная группа, наполняли его сердце трепетом и нежной гордостью. Это были совершенно разные люди, со своими странностями и эмоциями. Многие за эти несколько лет стали для него друзьями, кто-то — почти семьей. Но какими бы они ни были, какими бы ни были их чувства, направленные на Робина, — будь то просто приязнь, доброе расположение или дружба, — они были неизменно доброжелательными. И простыми.

Робин уже скучал по каждому из этих людей.

А вот это чувство было сложным — приближался его последний съемочный день, и он вынужден будет попрощаться с теми, кто всегда относился к нему с неизменным вниманием и искренностью, кто подарил ему столько тепла и улыбок. Робин знал, что теряет их не навсегда, но в то же время понимал, что вряд ли они будут видеться чаще, чем раз в пару лет на каких-нибудь случайных встречах и мероприятиях, куда будут приглашены вместе. И от этого было грустно и немного страшно, он ощущал чувство потери очень остро.

Вместе с тем, перед этим последним совместным Рождеством Робина наполняло совершенно необычайное чувство, что именно в этом году праздник особенно ему запомнится. Ему хотелось сделать для своей готэмской семьи, — по эту сторону экрана и по ту, — что-то совершенно необыкновенное, подарить что-то очень личное, запомниться им, оставить в их сердцах след, не меньший, чем они уже оставили в его сердце. Он отмечал и признавал некоторое смятение в своей душе, страх подвести, не справиться, не соответствовать ожиданиям. И поэтому еще больше выкладывался в каждой сцене каждого эпизода. Не то чтобы он раньше относился к работе как-то иначе, — Робину и голову бы никогда не пришло халтурить или делать что-то вполсилы, — но чем быстрее уходило время, тем важнее ему казалось успеть показать, передать, правильно донести свои чувства и эмоции. Времени вместе, проведенного тесно бок о бок, оставалось все меньше, и тем сильнее он ценил эти последние дни.

Чувства, теснившиеся в сердце Робина, были разными — приятными и щемящими, желанными и такими, с которыми оставалось лишь примириться, простыми и сложными. И он раз за разом позволял волчку самых разных эмоций закручиваться бешеной юлой внутри. И сжимал, сжимал, сжимал их, пока не ранился об острые, алмазно-твердые края.

Проносившийся мимо автомобиль обдал оглушительным гудком, резко выдернув Робина из размышлений. Он едва не упал, дернувшись и поскользнувшись от неожиданности, но сумел удержаться на ногах и выровнять равновесие.

И понял, что, задумавшись, совсем забылся в своих мыслях и давно замедлил шаг, с наслаждением оглядывая охватившее улицы великолепие. Рождественские огни обнимали деревья, уходили вверх по зданиям. И хотя в цветах украшений традиционно преобладали зеленый, золотой и красный, гирлянды переливались всевозможными яркими оттенками, подхватывая настроение праздника. Тот тут, то там, за гудками машин и шумом крупного живого и дышащего города Робин улавливал отрывки классических рождественских песен.

Они с Дики договорились провести этот вечер только вдвоем, выкинув из головы все заботы, одолевающие каждого человека ежедневно, хотя бы на один вечер, и просто поддаться праздничному настроению, пройтись по нарядно украшенным к Рождеству магазинам, может, выбрать несколько новых орнаментов или украшений на елку.

Осознавая, что, наверно, уже опаздывает, Робин ускорил шаг. Снова поскользнувшись, он неловко взмахнул руками, чувствуя, что заваливается назад, и пытаясь удержать равновесие. Но даже вся природная гибкость, ловкость и проворство на этот раз не помогли ему устоять на ногах.

Заботливые сильные руки подхватили его сзади, обнимая поперек груди и позволив ему буквально упасть в родные крепкие объятия. Знакомый прохладный и бодрящий запах окутал его, посылая мурашки по коже. Робин запрокинул голову, встречаясь с теплыми глазами, всегда лучащимися добротой и улыбкой. И улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что вот сейчас, в этот самый момент, до безобразия счастлив. А все его чувства, — простые и сложные и те прочие, ни на что не похожие, будил которые в нем только Дики, — сложились, сливаясь в одно.

За свою жизнь Робин успел познакомиться со столькими разными людьми, щедро дарившими ему непередаваемо теплые эмоции. Но никакими словами не получилось бы выразить, как сладко у него порой замирало и щемило сердце от счастья, как перехватывало дыхание от простого осознания, что он всегда с легкостью находил неисчерпаемую нежность, поддержку, уважение, заботу, — все это и гораздо больше, — в одном из самых родных на свете людей. Своем муже.

— Привет, — вышло почему-то шепотом, и Робин никак не смог бы сейчас согнать улыбку с лица.

— Привет, — шепнул Дики, улыбаясь в ответ и позволяя разбежаться лучистым морщинкам у глаз, и Робин залюбовался. И, как всегда отчетливо, прочитал в веселом бархатном взгляде, — его муж совсем не умел скрывать и прятать чувства, — что и Дики счастлив не меньше.

Дики наклонился, легко прижимаясь холодными губами к щеке Робина, и тот, все равно кожей ощущая теплоту его улыбки, подумал, что вот он тот конкретный момент, когда он полюбил своего мужа еще сильнее, хотя кажется, любить кого-то крепче просто невозможно.

Робин, понадежнее ухватившись за обнимавшие его руки, как за единственную опору, не позволяющую ему упасть, свободной рукой обхватил затылок мужа, притягивая того ближе.

Втянул носом особенный бодрящий запах, всегда сопровождавший Дики. Почувствовал тепло его дыхания сперва на щеке, а затем на губах, — дыхание Дики немного сбилось и выдохи выходили резковатыми, создавая такой приятный контраст морозному вечернему воздуху.

И прижался раскрытыми губами ко рту мужа.

Целоваться на улице было не лучшей затеей. Ужасной, ужасной идеей. Да еще и у всех на виду — обычно Робин вел себя куда более сдержанно, предпочитая дарить мужу жгучие трепетные поцелуи, когда они оставались наедине. Но сейчас чувства переполняли его настолько, что как бы он ни искал, то просто не смог бы найти им другого выхода. Робину необходимо было выразить всю свою любовь, всю нежность, теплоту и заботу, все счастье и радость, что дарил ему Дики одним своим присутствием в жизни Робина. Рядом с ним все тревоги и заботы уходили на второй план, и было совсем не страшно смотреть в будущее, оно виделось светлым и бесконечно счастливым. И именно поэтому Дики всегда, с самого начала, был для него семьей — не только возлюбленным, мужем, второй половинкой, но и той единственной верной опорой, надежным тылом, стеной, незыблемой и постоянной константой, чем всегда для него являлась семья. И никого не было и нет для Робина роднее и желаннее.

А поцелуи Дики были стихийными, как глоток декабрьского воздуха. Их губы едва соприкоснулись, поцелуй был совсем легким, но сердце Робина уже забилось сильнее. Того факта, что это губы мужа прижимались к его собственным, было достаточно, чтобы по спине бежали мурашки от восторга. Губы Дики всегда были такими нежными, податливыми, а их мягкость контрастировала с чуть покалывающими жесткими волосками на лице, отрезвляя и одновременно заставляя Робина хотеть большего.

Робин сцеловывал его немного удивленную улыбку. Любовно проводил по его губам своими, ласкал их дыханием и слегка прикусывал, позволяя губам мужа быстрее согреться. Вот теперь все правильно.

Губы Дики дрогнули, приоткрываясь для Робина и давая ему большую свободу действий. Робин тут же потянулся к нему, смелее и жарче прижимаясь к губам мужа, решительнее раздвигая их своими и неспешно углубляя поцелуй. Он осторожно прихватил губами верхнюю губу Дики, томно погладил языком его язык и небо и сам вздрогнул, не услышав, но почувствовав дрожащий стон мужа. Опьяняющий трепет прошел вдоль позвоночника Робина — только его Дики мог быть настолько искренним и чувственным.

Дики обхватил его увереннее, притягивая еще ближе и крепче прижимая к себе. И ответил на поцелуй, шире открывая рот и упруго и влажно встречая напористый язык Робина своим.

Робин нежно поглаживал затылок мужа, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы. Ощущал поддержку обнимающих его надежных сильных рук. Чувствовал во вкусе поцелуя и страсть, и трепет, и тепло. Любовь.

Это ощущалось так хорошо, так идеально, так правильно, что они смогли отстраниться друг от друга далеко не сразу. Прекращать поцелуй и прерываться вовсе не хотелось, но рождественские орнаменты сами себя не выберут.

Дики прижался виском к виску мужа, по-прежнему не расцепляя рук, и, смущенно улыбаясь ему в ухо, хрипло выдохнул:

— Украшения.

— Украшения, — согласился Робин, тоже пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием и переполняющими его чувствами. Ну, а что еще ему оставалось? Разве что предвкушение, что вечером у них будет время продолжить с того места, где они остановились.

Дики осторожно подтолкнул Робина вперед, поддерживая и помогая распрямиться, а стоило тому вновь обрести равновесие и обернуться, одарил его ласковым и восхищенным мягким взглядом, все еще немного затуманенным.

Робин взял мужа за руку, переплетая с ним пальцы, и поднес их сцепленные руки к губам, согревая дыханием замерзшие пальцы Дики. Руки у того тоже всегда мерзли очень быстро, но, несмотря на это, в отличие от Робина, он с упорством забывал надевать перчатки. Вот и сейчас без них. И его слегка побледневшие от мороза пальцы создавали трогательный контраст с затянутыми в черный руками Робина.

Робин улыбнулся. Господи, он был так безумно влюблен в этого человека уже больше пятнадцати лет.

А еще понял, что снег прекратился.

И Робин вновь неспешно двинулся вдоль улицы, но теперь уже потянув Дики за руку за собой, улыбаясь и чувствуя как ни с чем не сравнимое родное тепло, разливающееся в сердце, согревает его изнутри.


End file.
